One shots (Requests are welcome)
by mydogiscastiel87
Summary: These are a few one shots im trying out! Please reveiw and let me know what you think! Some will be my own charactors and some will be from the books! Hope you enjoy! Also any requests pm me, must have names descriptions and a theme to go off of.
1. Revenge

Revenge

She sat in camp head down. _Why. Why does no one think I'm worth anything. Why do they all look down to me? All because of my father._ The word father made her lip curl up. He doesn't deserve that word from her.

A black shape slid out of the apprentice den, and she turned her head way hoping to be ignored, but of course, that would never happen.

"Looks like the outcast is too relaxed," hissed the black apprentice. "Hey! Jaypaw, how about we take our friend hunting." The black she-cat smiled, but there was no fondness in her gray-blue eyes, only something that she couldn't read, and that terrified her.

"Good thinking Ashpaw," said the gray Tom. "We can have a little fun, what do you say Graypaw?" He laughed. "It's not like you can really refuse," his voice took on a menacing tone. "It's not like anyone would really care if we dragged you out of camp, no one cares about you. You're just a burden to the clan. No one wants to train you, you can't hunt or fight, you're useless. So we're going to get you a way you can be useful."

Graypaw bristled trying to think of something to say back, but he was right. She was worth nothing to the clan. She looked around, hoping for help but the cats in the clearing either avoided her glaze, or when they met her eye, she saw no pity, Just disgust.

Ears flat she rose to her paws and walked after the two apprentices. Fear clawing at her belly as they stepped out of camp. _StarClan please help me._ She prayed but she knew the ancestors even thought she wasn't worth a second glance.

The blows kept coming, and she was defenseless. She couldn't fight back, she was smaller and had never had a lick of battle training, all she could do was hope that they either stopped or she passed out from the pain like she occasionally did.

"You're nothing. Remember that. We are your superiors, and you serve the clan as the lowest cat. I can't believe brightstar ever thought you were worth anything." Her ears flattened as she remembered the leader, the only cat who thought she was worth anything to the clan. _"This kit is not tied to her father. His actions do not define who she is, or who she will be" the white leader smiled down at her clan, "she is as much a member as any of you, she should not be looked down upon as just another outcast, her fathers Discretions shouldn't not be put on her shoulders."_

With that the leader had jumped down dismissing the clan. A moon later, she had lost her last life. And the deputy, Darkstorm become the leader. After he announced that the clan would have rankings, she knew she would be the lowest cat on the chain.

The blows had stopped, but she didn't open her eyes. She was always told the same thing. She wasn't allowed back to camp until tomorrow. Even then, she couldn't sleep in the den. She was just a tool for the other cats to take their anger out on. _Maybe. You should run away?_ Said a voice in her head, smooth as honey. _I can't fight. And I can't hunt. I'd be dead within a week._ She thought back weakly.

 _I can show you things, give you power. I can help you make them pay for all they've done. You just have to go where I tell you. And all will be reveled._

It had been a season since she left. She no longer had her name graypaw. She was given a new name by her angel. Her savior. She was now know as _Vengeance_. A suiting name, her teacher, the father she never knew anything about, had come to her that night, telling her how he could give her power, and help her succeed where he had not, she would take down darkstar, and his deputy Ashstrike. She hissed thinking about the she cat who had driven her to this. All the beatings, her brother Jayflight had stopped coming after the first moon, but Ashstrike, Ashpaw then, kept the tradition up. Beating her every few days, just to "put her in her place" as the black cat had hissed so many times.

 _Well. Today, I have my revenge. When you and your precious mate leave camp on your night hunt, you won't know what hit you._

The black she cat was defeated, her head down as she stared at her mates lifeless body, then her eyes met vengeance's. "How could you?" Hissed the deputy, "he was everything to me. You will pay!" She lunged but was swatted back with little effort. She thanked her father for his hard lessons. Her gray pelt was riddled in scars from the training, and from taking down any cat, or creature in her path. She put her paw on the other she cats neck.

"I'll pay? Ha, maybe you should've thought about what you were doing to me, first. I'm going to beat you, trap you somewhere special. Somewhere only I know and she you just how I felt all those moons ago. Then, I'm going to take the clan. And destroy it. When I come back. I'll have my fun with you. Maybe I'll keep you there for a few moons. Maybe I can turn you into something useful to me." Smiling at the cat beneath her, "just know, that I am more then you have ever been, and now. You'll be lower then I ever was," she hissed, venom dripping form every word. She struck the warrior beneath her and dragged her to the den she had made just for her and slid the bolder from one entrance to the den holding the unconscious shecat. "That's one down. Now. For the clan." She smiled.

Hearing shuffling from the den she just opened. Picking up the rabbit she set aside and began dragging it leaving a trail of blood for her "friend" to follow when he worked his way up the tunnel and found he was No longer trapped without food or water.

She watched. Eyes gleaming as the fox tore her old clan apart. Everyone who had turned their backs on her. Everyone she hated. Everyone who just stood and watched the apprentices torture her, some of the warriors had even joined in the beatings, but most just turned a blind eye. She didn't even feel remorse as the fox destroyed the nursery. She only left when she saw the fox take darkstar in his jaws and crushed until nothing was left to crack. She turned away. A bounce in her step.

Now.

Now was the time.

The time to take her.

 _Revenge_.

 **A\N: Please try to be patient. I'm trying to figure out how to show time skips in the chapters and this is my first work. Any help would be appreciated.**


	2. Bitter begining

It was like something of a nightmare to her. Something to be feared. Pushed to the back of your mind, never to rear it's ugly head, until she heard those words. And that.. that feeling. No. This won't do. Not again. Not after that time.

A brown kit jumped around the camp playfully, squeaking as she attacked a ball of moss. Ignorant to the cat, black and sly as a snake, slide up to her side. "Hello mudkit," his deep rumble, far deeper than it should be at his age, reached her ears. And she twisted around.

"Night paw!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Wanna play with me?" She asked grinning and when he returned that grin the jumped together and tumbled around the camp cleaning.

She squealed and laughed as the played enjoying the time together. She looked at his slim black face and felt a prickle run through her pelt. She ignored it and jumped back into playing.

time skip*

Find them ourselves?" She asked eyes wide with horror. How could they do that? She was just an apprentice and he wasn't much further along, but looking at his face she felt that prickle again, some of her fear vanishing. "But, featherstar said to stay in camp until the patrols found them and ran them off!"

"Oh c'mon, don't be scared, you know I'll keep you safe. But don't you think we'll be made warriors faster if we take out 2 fox kits?

Later that night they had been retrieved by a patrol that was sent to hunt the fox kits down. It was good they were found too. They were both facing off a cub and they weren't even half the size of the foxes. They were lucky then.

time skip*

She stared down at him with horror, he pushed her out of the way and took the blow of the rouge. He fought him off while she had laid stunned. And he laid there now panting and bleeding from his neck and stomach badly.

No..." is all she can udder. She turns telling him she'll be right back, and races to camp and takes the medicine cat back to him. A prickle of fear, paired with a hot burning in her stomach, she ignored it and ran faster. She didn't know it then. But she had just repaid him for his saving her life a moment ago. And, that began the events to her downfall. And her bitterness.

time skip*

"No no. Just listen to me," Nightstart was saying. But she wasn't paying attention. Her pelt was hot were theirs were baring touching. She's already been preped on this. He's trying to form alliances with all the other clans. She was his symbol of power. She had beeen trained well since he's been leader. And she will not fail him. Not after she owes him her life. Or so she thinks.

Nightstar has been forming alliances with the other clans due to rouges to the north. They were attacking patrols and stealing prey from all the territories but their camp was at ThunderClans border. And they made him nervous. Of course no one but her could tell. She knew him better then anyone. Anyone... that same prickle she felt when she was a little rose up. But again she pushed it down. _No time for that. Not until we're at peace atleast..._

 _*time skip*_

She stared up at him. His claws on her throat. "You thought I saved you that day? Still? Haha come on how stupid are you?" Her heart splintered at his words and her very being started to crumble. "I've been using you. That rouge was working with me. They all were. Ive been using you since you Pledged you're life to me that night. Telling me you'd do anything to repay me. That's when the plan started to begin. I needed someone stupid enough to think they owed me, even after these past two seasons. Muddawn, you'll never be more than _mud-dung_ to me!" He hissed in her ear.

A roar escaped her lips before he could even react she was slashing and biting everything she could, And ended up getting him off her and she had the upper paw. All his leader duties and his trying to for alliances meant she was a lot sharper on the battle field than he was, and they both knew it. He stared at her, those green seas of calm, now were replaced by a raging storm, the same storm he'd been concealing for season on top of season. She realized, she had seen it before. Whenever he was annoyed and would snap at one of their clan mates.

She snarled at him and he looked at her. No fear in his eyes, even tho death was most certainly his destination. "I hope you're happy. You piece of crow food."

"Muddawn?" He said, eyes suddenly calming and his voice was that smooth deep rumble she remembered. " _I love you_ " at that. She crumbled. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood trembling, staring at him, wanted to not hope he was telling the truth. Wanting him to be the good cat she thought he was. She wanted nothing more then to trust him.

 _No. No. No. no. No. He just betrayed you and the whole clan!_ In her confection, he jumped and blew her over and snapped at any piece of meat he could, she snapped out of her daze and she slashed and clawed. She managed to slice a deep gash down his belly, but even so, he fought like a badger to his last breath.

"You know it's true right? I did love you. I was hoping you would join me. And help me make this forest our kingdom. But I guess killing all your family and friends wasn't the best way to start huh?" He coughed as she pushed down on his neck.

"That was the worst place to start," she hissed and slashed his neck for the final time, and he was still, eyes staring at the sky.

 _No. This is the last time any cat feels this way. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure Toms like him can't control females as they wish._

A plan formed in her mind and she smiled to herself. "So simple, so stupidly simple." She walked off. Back to her shattered clan, to pick up the pieces. And build them back up, but to do it in her perfect dream. _No love. No heart break. No reasons for them to be betrayed._ Feelings could not get in the way if they were taught to conceal them from a young age. It would be perfect. _Yes._

 _No one could be hurt then_.

 **A/N: I promise droth22 I'll be working on your chapter next! I've been trying to figure out how to do it and this was something to occupy me! I swear it'll be our asap! Please remember to review. Let me know what you like, what you don't, what I can improve on? I except anything! Also don't forget to request!**


	3. Bramble Storm

She stared down at the camp. Claws tearing up the solid underneath her. "We should do it now" she hissed, silently to her mate. He looked back at her, a spitting image of his father, and she smiled. "You look so much like Tigerstar in this light. You grew up a fine and handsome Tom."

He smiled back. "You know we have to wait until Leaf and Squirrel are ready, Storm." She looked down back at the camp. To think. We followed them across the mountains to get our revenge. She laughed quietly to herself. "Then lets go bramble, we don't want to keep the girls waiting. They have one more session. Then we can attack, Squirrel will take out firestar, I'll take his new mate. You'll get the medicine cat, and leaf will get her little headache of an apprentice, jawpaw." She smiled and slipped back into the undergrowth silently, hearing her mate follow.

As the got back to their camp she could her their daughters scuffling, in a match against each other. Squirrel was a better fighter, she had strength and speed on her side, but she was hot headed, on the other hand, Leaf had a head for battle plans. She came up with their attack plan. As they walked into the clearing. Squirrel had Leaf squirming under her laughing. Both sitters were always lighthearted when sparing each other.

"Okay. That's enough. Squirrel, you agains your father. Leaf. You against me." The small cats agreed. They weren't really brambles kits. They were firestars. But even after learning the truth. They sided with their mother and new father. Squirrel was outraged to hear how firestar had abused Bramblepaw when he was an apprentice. Leaf we calmer. But fire grew in her eyes when they talked of the battle plans to get back at them. She had devised an excellent plan. The sparing between daughters and parents went on all night until all of them were ready to drop. They went over to the freshkill pile and everyone grabbed what they wanted leaving a mouse and vole. They wouldn't be needing it tho. After the attacked the next night. They would be off like a flash.

1234567890

They were perched on the edge of the stone wall watching the clan settle to eat their final meal. Bramble and storm were on one side. The daughters on the other. Storm spotted her target. Firestars new mate, the pretty spotted she-cat, almost a spitting image of spotted leaf. Storms eyes narrowed on her. Never leaving her. They waited until all the cats were half way through their meals. Then Leaf let out a screech and flung herself onto jawpaw, who was about to duck back into the Medicean den, at that bramble jumped onto yellow fang before the yellow she cat could help her helpless apprentice. Storm jumped next onto the shecat, she hadn't even caught her name. Hatred filling her, she landed squarely on the she cars back, firestar yowled "what are you doing you fox hearted Rou- s-sandstorm? B-bramblepaw how did yo-" He was cut off as squirrel hit I'm dead middle of her shoulders, the weight of the shecat sent him skidding onto his chin biting his tongue.

She went back to slicing and tearing his new mate to shreds, she squealed in pain and agony and storm slashed her eyes, hopefully blinding her, then moved to her leg and chomped down as hard as she could, feeling her teeth scrap bone. "I'm not ganna kill you" she hissed though the leg in her mouth, "i know your pregnant, your pain will make you remember how horrible your mate is, and you'll remember my daughter for killing her, his own kin can you believe?"

At the she cat stopped struggling and sat shivering unable to see, but hearing her mates howls of pain as squirrel did her work on him slicing and slashing, and cat that tried to intercept was blown over by leaf, having already slain jawpaw, and bramble, who had left a bleeding yellow fang to die slowly as she watched the clan she loved be torn apart.

Storm was focused on Squirrels battle now. Watching with pride as her daughter, half the size her her biological father, taking him down. Firestar got a few good hits in, but in the end squirrel was victorious, as he swiped, she lunged, grabbing his paw in her mouth and using it agains him to turn him. He hit the ground hard and the breath rushed out of him, she was instantly on top of him, claws to his throat.

Immediately, the clan stopped moving. Fear sent rose from the cats closest to storm. She snarled at them. Turning her attention back to Squirrel. "Do it." She hissed. Glaring into firestars eyes. He looked up, giving no emotion away. "How. Hide you. Hind us?" His voice breathy as Squirrel pressed down on his windpipe.

"Oh. Weve been following you since me and bramble disappeared." She smiled at the memory. _Her and bramble meeting in secret. Her offering to leave with him, but warning him she had kits. He accepted immediately, vowing to raise them as his own, if they're accept him when they were told who firestar was, and what they wanted to do to him, then to them changing their names. She had settled on sand at first. But, bramble storm flowed much better, and sounded much more intimidating._

Well. It was nice knowing you." As she said that, squirrel stuck her claws to his throat, and dragged them down, down his chest, his stomach, blood, and his five life's flowing out of him. he weakly gurgled an "I love you" to his new mate. And went still.

They turned on the clan. "We have no more quarrel with you. We're leaving. If anyone follows. They will be shown the same."

(Brambles pov)

Bramble turned to leave. His family following. Leaving their dirty deed behind, he knew his father would be pleased at firestars death. But not pleased that the family had not taken over the clans.

That job is for the kits Storm is carrying now.

They left. Ignoring their old camp, heading far away, until the return of his kin, to take over the four territories.

 **A/N here is our first request. From droth22. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for changing her name but I thought bramble/storm would be a better fit together. Let me know how you liked it! Don't forget to request more!!!**


	4. Begining

He was boiling. He couldn't get comfortable. Everything hurt. He wanted it to end. This fever, tho he didn't know what it was. He slipped off into a fretful sleep, until he felt soft grass under his paws. What's this? I've never seen it before. Mom never let me out of the nursery. He ran, enjoying the warm breeze blowing his fur. He jumped on the swaying stocks of grass. Batting at them. Squealing delightfully when a grass hopper landed on his nose before jumping away.

He gave chase, careful not to hurt it whenever he caught up. He would hold it in her paws, and let it go whenever he caught it. He was enjoying the game so much, he didn't notice the clouds above his head. Darkening. The temperature was rising to. Even in his dreams. He wasn't able to get away from that heat. The one he was sure to kill him.

000

His eyes opened slowly. He groaned. The pain crashing down on him all at once.in the dim den He could see his sibling and his mother huddled together near his side. And. Maybe just maybe? The faint outline of someone in the back of the den. Amber eyes, like his mother had once told him he carried from his father, shown brightly.

The image was faint. And if he looked away. He wasn't sure he would be able to find it again. But as his mother saw his eyes open she immediately jumped up and called out for the medicine cat. "Jumperfur he's awake!"

A gray shecat rushed in carrying a few herds and started mummering quietly. He lazily looked back to try to find the amber eyes again, searching but they were gone. He sighed and closed his eyes. He heard movement and felt Jumperfur pushing things up to his mouth. He struggled against her moaning lowly but the shecat pried his mouth open and Coaxed it down his throat. He turned away, falling into another troubled, burning, sleep with no dreams.

000

Something cold, wet, and slimy against his muzzle woke him, he groaned. Wait. It's not hot... it's actually really cold in here... with a low moan he opened his eyes. Jumperfur was there trying to get him to swallow the pulp. "C'mon kit. This will make you feel better." She pushed it towards his mouth again.

He stared at the green mush unhappily. "I guess..." he said weakly and licked up the herbs, wincing from the taste. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back into blackness but found it hard. He twist, and turned, but he could get comfortable. Finally he said, "jumperfur, is there anything that can help me sl-" he cut off his sentence as he opened his eyes. He wasn't back in camp in his nest, no. He was standing on a rocky ledge. He looked down on the land.

He was high up, on a hill, but much bigger... and rockier. He noted to himself. Studying the land he saw a river coming from the base of the "hill" he was on. It stretched out far over the land, splitting into two, then those split, until there were many streams, being fed by this one, bearing through the land. His breath caught in his throat. He saw an oak tree, the biggest thing he's ever seen! Surrounded by a forest. The other trees were only half the size of the oak. The trees surrounded the oak, but only one side stretched further then a paw step, from this distance atleast. Besdie that was a pine forest, dark and unwelcoming, beside that was a fairly open marshy place. More rivers ran through that side, few trees scattered here and then, and the rest of the area surrounding the tree, a section as big as the others, was wide, open moorlands.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice beside him made him nearly jump out of his fur. He bristled. "Who are you." Then he saw it the burning amber eyes, almost read in the light of the setting sun. "F-father?" He asked nervously.

"No" the big tabby chuckled. "Much better, I'm someone who can give you much power. Lead you to greatness. You just have to scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours? Got it kit?" He said his eyes flashing when he spoke of power, then hardening when he said, "there are thing I must tell you. But in time. If you agree to help me. I will rid your body of this sickness."

"YES!" He yelled suddenly. "I'll do anything to stop feeling like this!"

"Good" the tabby purred. "Now get some rest and fell better. Don't tell anyone about this alright? It'll be our little.. secret. You have the honor of a warrior, no?" He looked down on the kit.

"Yes I do!" He bounced up and down excitedly. Darkkit would be so jealous tho I'm sure he won't mind if I tell just her... right?

"Then give me your warriors word that you won't breath a word of this." With a knowing look he continued, "no not even darkkit, or her brother redkit. This is just between us okay Lionkit?"

"How did you know my name?" He gasped "and my Denmates?!" He stared wide eye up at this huge stripped tabby. Amber eyes glowing. Many scars covered his pelt. But the one down his throat and belly were the newest. If you can call it that. They look like he's had them all forever. He thought.

The cat turned to leave saying "I know many things scrap." He started to disappear the further he walked. A shadowy mist beginning to form around him.

Panicked Lionkit jumped forwards, "wait! What's your name, why do you have all these scars, why would you choose to help me? How can I be sure this isn't just a dream?" He closed his mouth before anymore words could spew out. The tabby had paused, solidifying a tiny bit more.

"I am your kin, you will have hear stories but remember," he said, eyes hard, "you gave me your word you'd help me. No going back on that." He smiled. "My name is Tigerstar. And now you are aligned with me."

At that the tabby disappeared and Lionkit woke up, he felt better, still a little weak. He knew he would feel better tomorrow. Tigerstar. In my dream. He said he'd help me to greatness and power... but at what cost?

 **A/n: hey if you like this maybe I could start to write a story on this? It's hard as heck to come up with these one shots on the fly. I'm afraid they will all start to take on a similar tone. That would be BORING! Amiright?**

 **Okay no one wants to read my rants let me know what you think. I might start on the epilogue to this one and see where I can take it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


End file.
